Love is Queer 2
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Kitty returns and finds out that someone new has come between a promise between Logan and her. What happens when age isn't the issue anymore? {This is part two of a Witty (WolverineKitty) fic i wrote. It has more drama in it than the first}
1. Hello Sweetie

Hi everyone, here's part two of my little Witty series. For those of you who don't know what the heck I'm talking about you need to read 'Love is Queer'. Anyway, this is a couple of years in the future. Kitty's nineteen and Logan is . . . well he doesn't even know. Anyway, hope you like it. *flashbacks* **************************************************************************** **  
  
Kitty shifted in her seat, she really hated plane rides, or anyway she did that particular day. It was the first time in two years since she had been at the institute. During her senior year in high school she had applied for a couple of College's in her home town and managed to get into the top one. Her major had been computer programming. It had been a rather sad day when she left the institute and the people she had grown to love.  
  
*It was after midnight when she had told Logan to meet her in the living room. He had been the first one that she had wanted to tell. She walked down the stairs and entered the room, almost blind in the dark. A hand covered her mouth before she could scream and the familiar scent of him caused her to relax and lean back into his chest in relief. Yanking his hand off of her mouth she looked up into his teasing brown eyes and gave him the angriest look she could muster.  
  
"That was so wrong," she whispered quietly. He gave her a large hug and she just let herself be engulfed in the warmth of his body, something that rarely occurred since they weren't even supposed to have more than a platonic relationship. During the year that passed it had become harder for them to control their thoughts and their feelings. But now she had found a way for temptation to take a backseat until it was time for everything to come into play.  
  
"So what did ya call me in here for?" Logan asked, letting her go and sitting in the large couch. She chose the armchair to sit at instead so she'd be far away from him when she told him her decision.  
  
"Logan, I'm going away for school," she said quietly. Logan's eyes narrowed in confusion.  
  
"Where?" He asked. She sighed at the low rumble of his voice. That was one of the things she'd miss about him.  
  
"Back home, in Illinois," she said hesitantly. His face showed no reaction, or she didn't see any anyway. But he stood up and began to pace around the room.  
  
"Why the hell do ya wanna go there?" he asked much louder. Kitty looked at the staircase, knowing Logan angry or even annoyed, was not a quiet person. She grabbed his arm and phased them through the floor.  
  
"Look, I want to be with you now! I wanted to be with you than (last chapter of Love is Queer) but you decided that we should, like, wait until I'm older. So I decided that during my time I can go to a school over there, grow up a little and than, you know, come back when the two years are over. I'll transfer." At this point Logan had his back to her. She was beginning to get mad. "Don't be stupid Logan; it's not my fault you want to waste time." That grabbed his attention.  
  
"Waste time? I'm giving ya a chance to live a little and ya want to up and leave when ya have a chance." He yelled. Kitty narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Don't put this on me Logan. I'm leaving in three weeks, maybe you'll mature by than and realize that this is our best bet," she than left him alone in the basement and phased through the stairwell door. Logan watched as she retreated.  
  
*Three weeks later*  
  
*Logan drove the X Van with Kitty's luggage in the back; she sat beside him in the front seat. With no one there he held her hand and felt it shake.  
  
"Will you wait for me?" she asked nervously. Logan took his eyes off the road ahead of him for a second to give her his answer.  
  
"Always," he replied. (eewww Fluff!) He than turned his attention back to the road. At the airport they came to the point where he couldn't follow her anymore inside, so they stood facing each other in the corridor before she went through the last terminal.  
  
"I love you Logan," she said. She didn't wait for him to tell her the same. She just leaned up and kissed him passionately. They separated and he felt her tears on his cheeks, tears that he would never cry. And through the door, she disappeared leaving him stranded and alone.*  
  
She leaned back in the soft chair and groaned. Only twenty minutes for the plane to begin its landing. She grabbed her purse and made her way to the bathroom. Kitty transferred all her credits to the local College in Bayville. She was apprehensive and excited to finally be with him, with them all again.  
  
She looked in the mirror and smiled. Her face had matured beautifully, wide innocent cat eyes, had narrowed a bit of over time giving her a more slanted Tigress look, her cheekbones stood out and her full lips quirked into a more playful smile than the grin she had when she was younger. Her hair was loose and blown straight instead of the high ponytail that she, had to admit, missed a little.  
  
She put on a little bit of mascara and a reddish brown lipstick, her flawless skin giving natural color to her peachy skin. She put her things away and made sure that her black dress was wrinkle free. Returning to her seat she impatiently waited till landing time.  
  
***  
  
"Ah can't wait ta see her again," Rogue said. Her gray-green eyes were alighted at the thought of seeing her friend again, even though it had only been a couple of weeks since she had gone over there for spring break. She wore a short sleeved white shirt with opera length black gloves, a pair of blue jeans and her favorite combat boots. Her streaked hair was cut to her jaw line, with the front slightly asymmetrical (darn details). She turned to her brother who was beside her.  
  
"Ja, this is awesome, I can't vait to see her too," Kurt looked the same with his holographic image since he never thought of updating his look, though needless to say we all know Kitty will suggest it. But underneath it, his body had grown muscular and his hair a little longer. He looked like a mature version of the fuzzy dude, though frankly that was the only mature part of him. He shifted from foot to foot in apprehension of seeing his friend. He planned to tell her something important.  
  
Kitty tried to find Logan in the crowd, not seeing him she sighed sadly; no one had come to pick her up.  
  
"Kitty! Hey Kitty!" The familiar voices reached her ear. She turned and smiled at seeing her friends, she half phased, have shifted the crowd as she made her way to her friends. They hugged and cried, except for Kurt who swore that underneath the image he wasn't tearing. They chatted and made their way to Kurt's car after retrieving Kitty's luggage.  
  
"So what's up with Logan?" she asked, she always asked about the others so Kurt and Rogue weren't suspicious.  
  
"He's fine, there's a new teacher at the school," Kurt said. Kitty's face cocked to the side in question.  
  
"Really? Cool," she said indifferently.  
  
"Yup and Warren is joining next week too," Rogue added in from the back. Kitty looked over at Kurt's hands and feet and laughed at the custom made car since it had been built specifically for Kurt's hands and feet. He grinned at her.  
  
***  
  
They finally made it to the institute, and Kitty ignored her bags and just ran inside. She had missed her home.  
  
"Logan!" She shouted. She saw him bound down the stairs, his face slightly pale and his breathing heavy.  
  
"Half-Pint?" he asked. That should have been her first sign. She just grinned like she used to and gave him a hug; his hands remained limp at his side. She looked up into his anxious face and wondered what was going on.  
  
"Logan, what's wrong?" She asked. Suddenly a woman came into the room serenely.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," she said to Kitty. "Logan who is this?" She asked putting her arm around his waist as Kitty backed up.  
  
"Half-Pint," he answered. "Ya know the kid I was tellin' ya about?" The woman smiled at her, like a mother to a child. Kitty looked up at Logan and went back to the car, her breathing uneven and the anger on her face.  
  
"Vhat's vrong Kitty?" Kurt asked. She looked up at him with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Nothing Kurt, nothing at all."  
  
************************************************************************** AAAAAAAAAAAH!! The flames! Ah! Okay, I know this is more drama than needed but hey! That's what soap operas are for. Now review and tell me a million nice things and how much u love me, so I won't feel bad on making Kitty suffer, or maybe she won't *grins evilly* Kitty is my favorite star now a days so rest assured that Logan will pay for his transgressions! Anyway, I'll update soon. Bye! 


	2. Secret Unveiling

Since Kitty left the school, the professor had added more rooms to the mansion as well as more students. She found herself in the midst of 15 kids that had to range from seven to thirteen as well as a couple of teenagers younger than herself that reminded her of the 'new recruits' who had long since joined the X Men.  
  
She sat on the bed in her new bedroom and just stared out of the large window. Her room lacked decoration though she had bought a lot of things to place around the room; she wasn't really in the mood to decorate anyway. The knock on her door made her wince cause she knew who it was. 'Maybe if I don't answer he'll go away,' she thought. 'Fat Chance!' she amended when the door opened on its own and in walked the man she had been waiting for since leaving the institute.  
  
She remained silent, not sparing him a glance. Logan began to grow weary.  
  
"Look Kitty, I'm sorry about this, she just walked into the mansion one day and I guess I didn't think," He said lamely. What was he supposed to say to her? He didn't know what kind of damage he may have caused. Kitty spoke quietly after a beat.  
  
"Who is she?" She asked. Logan tugged his lower lip with his teeth; he had never felt so cornered in his life.  
  
"Her name is Kelly Braze; she joined up about a year ago," Logan supplied. Kitty just started to smile. The anger that consumed her went beyond normalcy. She was angry at how easily he had brushed off his promise, and angry at wasting so many years on someone who had, in the meantime, continued his game.  
  
"Get out of my room Logan," she said, pointing to the door. When he hesitated in following her demands she shouted it, "GET OUT!"  
  
Logan stared at her for a minute before leaving. As he marched out of the house he grabbed the keys to his bike. Kelly watched through her window as he left. She gave a small smile and decided to have a visit with the girl who had practically thrown herself at her man. That just couldn't happen again.  
  
***  
  
Kitty looked up quickly from unpacking when her door opened without her permission.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock?" she asked, expecting Rogue to walk in. Instead a pale woman with large hazel eyes and blond hair pulled back in a long ponytail met her gaze.  
  
"Yes I do know, I just don't take it into practice," Kelly replied harshly, her voice sweet and demure. Kitty's hands began to itch with the need of smacking the older woman in her face. She had never felt more humiliated or angrier in her life. She swore Logan would pay for his deception. "Look sweetheart, let's get things straight here. You had your chance with him, and you left. Maybe if you would've stuck around you would've had the chance of keeping him to yourself," she snickered, "or maybe not. But that's over now and if I were you, I'd move on with my life. There are tons of 'children' your age that you could play around with here."  
  
Kitty made her way to the woman, Kelly looked at the petite girl and narrowed her eyes, this one was feisty. Kitty grabbed her by the upper arm and phased her through the wall and out of her bedroom. Her need to scream was beginning to get the best of her.  
  
***  
  
Kelly on the other side was fuming. She had tripped on the floor and found herself sitting on her butt. Ever since the little runt made her way back to the mansion a little while ago, Logan's gaze had begun to fade and that wasn't something she was going to allow to happen. She didn't join the stupid institute for nothing. She planned to cage the animal and than fulfill her duties no matter how long it takes. And if that meant getting rid of the kitty cat, than she was damn well going to do it.  
  
***  
  
Kurt teleported in Kitty's room and yelped when the novel narrowly missed his head. He honestly didn't want to know what was going on. He walked over to her and saw her sitting on the edge of her bed with tears flowing down her face. He pulled her to his side and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"So Kurt, I heard about the big news," Kitty said. She didn't want to tell him about what happened and decided to get his mind off the question. Kurt's face sagged a little at having his joy ruined, he didn't forget about her tears but he wouldn't push her either, he'd just get Rogue to do it later.  
  
"Who told you?" He asked forlornly. Kitty grinned despite the sequence of events.  
  
"Rogue her self," she said, Kurt's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe that his sister knew; she had been so oblivious for the past three months that everyone had give up on her and made bets on how many months would pass before she even knew what was going on.  
  
"How did she find out?" He asked curiously.  
  
"She told me that Gambit told her she was 'Tres lent' if she couldn't figure out why every morning for the past few months she's been throwing up like crazy." They sat in blissful silence; suddenly a thought came into Kitty's head. "Wait a minute, how did it happen?" she asked. Kurt rolled his eyes and patted her on her back.  
  
"If you haven't figured it out by now liebe, you probably never will." He said. Kitty threw her fist in attempts to punch him and laughed, she felt better than she had a few minutes ago and was grateful for it. Exhausted she leaned back on the bed, Kurt gave her a small smile.  
  
"Now for my surprise," he added in, time to tell her the important news. She sat up quickly.  
  
"Guess whose getting married next month."  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Dun dun duuunnnnnn. Okay. I decided to make up a character since I don't know much about the marvel characters. I even contemplated using Emma Frost (thanks to the suggestion of a reviewer) but I figured it won't work since, well, she's evil, not Emma, but Logan's woman. Oh he makes me mad! I want to kill him off, who's with me?! (A beat) No one? :( Oh well. Review please. 


	3. Fangs appear

I was originally gonna put Lance to be married but than I remembered he's evil . . . sorry Lance so I went along with a reviewers and for those of you who don't like Tabby . . . pretend it's someone else. Oh yeah and my aol isn't working for a little bit, so I won't personally get ur reviews quick enough, sorry  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Are you serious Kurt?" Kitty could not believe her ears. To find out that one of your best friends was getting married to the self proclaimed 'Wild Child' of the institute was sort of creepy.  
  
"Yes, isn't that vonderful," he said. He lay back on the bed and thought of his blonde fiancée. Kitty leaned over him and grinned. He smiled up at her and pulled her down for a hard hug. "I've missed you Kitty, it's not the same here vith out you." He said. Kitty hugged him back. 'At least you miss me Fuzzy,' she thought as she contemplated Logan, she shivered a little in anger, luckily Kurt didn't notice.  
  
"Am I disturbing you two?" Kitty looked up to find a smirking Tabitha. Tabitha walked over to her and gave her a hard hug she had never been the jealous type. "It's been too long man! Did Kurt tell you the big news?" She winked over at him and Kitty giggled, she felt like she was sixteen again.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so happy for you guys," she looked between them two and felt a little jealous at the love shared, or whatever it was.  
  
"Hey Kurt, do me a favor and get outta here, I gotta ask Kit Kat something important," Tabitha said. Kurt mumbled while exiting the room and yelped when Tabitha gave his tail a tug to get him to hurry up. She closed the door and flopped on Kitty's bed.  
  
"Hey I need to ask you a favor," without waiting for a reply Tabitha continued on. "Now, as much as I love the girls at the institute, I don't feel close enough to them to ask to be my main chic, so, since your close to Blue and the closest friend I have here, how 'bout you be my maid of honor?" Tabitha gave her another berry lipped grin. Kitty felt flattered. Tabitha had never been completely accepted until a little while after her return to the institute, and even than many had been wary. Xavier, Kurt and Kitty had been the only ones to give her the benefit of the doubt.  
  
"I'd love that, thanks," Kitty said and gave her a hug, Tabitha squeezed back.  
  
"Awesome," she said, mimicking Kitty's favorite word. "Tomorrow we'll take Blue's car and check out the dress you'll wear and than you can see mine. One word describes it," she said walking towards the door, "scandalous." And with that she left, leaving Kitty having mixed feelings about the good and bad of her return.  
  
***  
  
She exited her room and went to the Professor's office. She had been guarding her thoughts wanting to surprise him. He had his back towards her gazing out the window. She snuck up behind him.  
  
"I'm glad to see you've returned Kitty," Xavier said, he turned around and chuckled at her frown, "You should know better than to try and sneak up on me." Kitty flung herself in the smiling man's arms.  
  
"I missed you Professor," she said, tears flowing down. She really was a big baby. But he had become a mentor to her, helping her with her skills and standing by her through her dilemmas. The professor rubbed her hair and silently told her that he missed her too. She leaned back. "Professor, what's up with this Kelly Braze?" The Professor's eyebrow rose.  
  
"She's a new teacher at the school though not for you, more for the younger students. Her codename is Raze; she has the power to emit shards of iron that can cut into the skin." He shared. Kitty breathed deeply in.  
  
"I don't trust her Professor, and it's not for personal reasons, but there's something wrong with her. She isn't a very nice person," she hoped that he wouldn't try to read her mind and misinterpret her words. There was more to the blonde bimbo than what they could see.  
  
"I have chosen to trust her Kitty, but I will keep an eye on her. I know that you wouldn't run to me with just an inkling and you are not the first to express yourself in this way. We shall maintain our guard and make sure that everything is going smoothly." He patted her hand and sent her away since it was already late.  
  
She made her way downstairs to get a late dinner and made herself a fresh salad. She took it outside and began to eat while watching the stars, when she heard Kelly's voice she stopped chewing and listened to her conversation.  
  
"Trust me when I tell you everythin' is goin' fine." A pause, "Yeah, I think he's gonna ask me to marry him," a laugh. "You're damn right I got 'im wrapped around my little finger, he was about to drop me for the little runt but I'll make sure that doesn't happen," another pause. "Hey he's knockin' on the door, I'll call you back," than silence.  
  
Kitty stared at her plate and lost her appetite. He was going to ask HER to marry him. How could he? She threw her fork and heard the rustle of where it landed in the bushes, it didn't do much to calm her anger and throwing her plate was not something she was planning to do unless she wanted Ororo to kill her. She walked to her room, coincidently having to pass Kelly's. She looked over and had the urge to eavesdrop, instead she went to her bedroom and locked the door, hoping sleep would consume her.  
  
***  
  
"Look Logan, I'm feeling a little jealous," Kelly said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her voice deceptively sweet. She made her eyes turn into a light blue and watched as his face softened, he had always been partial to blue eyes. 'I wonder why?', she thought sarcastically. She undid her ponytail and let the hair fall into gentle waves on her waist.  
  
"Why would ya be jealous?" he asked. She looked at him with large eyes and made a sole tear appear. 'Simpleton', she thought.  
  
"Well, ever since the girl came back you haven't been paying attention to me, you always seem so far away," instead of making him guilty, she sensed that her words pushed him farther away. She muttered 'damn' in her head and regretted mentioning the shrimp.  
  
Logan pulled her hands away and sat on the edge of her bed, the one that no matter how many invitations he received he couldn't seem to bring himself to. What she said had been true. His guilt didn't lie as much with Kitty as with Kelly. His heart belonged to Kitty but the wait had gotten to him. He hadn't spoken to her for three years. She hadn't visited at all, mostly just having Rogue over there and the occasional general letters to the institute letting them know she missed them.  
  
When Kelly had appeared she had made sure she let everyone know her eye was set on him, and he had been flattered, but now that Kitty was back, he didn't feel like messing with her anymore. Question is how does he tell her that?  
  
"Sorry Blondie, but it's late and I've got an early session tomorrow," he repeated the excuse he made every night and left the room. He'd have to tell her he didn't want anything more to do with her. Tomorrow would be the day.  
  
Kelly on the other hand had other thoughts in mind. She grinned and made her plans, tomorrow night she'd make sure he wouldn't leave her, she'd make sure of that.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
I hate Kelly! With a passion! What the hell is wrong with her? Anyway, here is my latest chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, review please :) 


	4. Keep Him Close

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appreciate it. Here's more of the story. ****************************************************************************  
  
Kitty and Tabitha sang along to 'Girls just wanna have fun' in Kurt's car. Just a few moments before Kitty watched as Kurt begged Tabitha not to ruin it.  
  
"I just bought it Tabby, please, please do not wreck it," he begged. Tabitha rolled her eyes and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Come on Blue boy, you know me." She said and gave him a kiss.  
  
"That's exactly vhy I do not vant you driving my car," he said. Tabitha grinned and plopped onto the seat, Kitty shrugged her shoulders and followed suit. They ended up popping a mixed c.d. Tabitha made and singing along until they got to Maria's House of Beauty.  
  
"That does not sound like a bridal place," Kitty commented. When they walked in, it didn't look like one either.  
  
"It isn't but it has some hot dresses, I picked two out for you to choose from," she said. She strode over to a mannequin and Kitty's mouth fell open. Tabitha grinned and put her hand on her hip. "So what do you think?"  
  
Kitty touched the soft velvet of the fabric. It was a blood red with a slanted hem, the top was a cowl neck that probably hid nothing and the back was open to her bra line, only a tiny halter string holding the dress up.  
  
"Um, Tabby, maybe you haven't noticed but I don't think I can fill out the top" Kitty said, putting her finger between the mannequin and the dress and noticing how thin the fabric was.  
  
"Yeah, you can, trust me. Anyway, this is the other one," Tabitha pulled out a red dress that was longer than the first and fanned out on the floor, mermaid style. The top was similar to the first one but at least the skirt made it look more decent.  
  
"I think I'll try out this one," Kitty said. Kitty went into the fitting room and tried on the dress. When she looked up into the mirror she gasped in surprise. She hadn't really seen the changes in her body, but now through the dress, she saw every curve and every gentle swell. She smiled to herself. 'Wolverine, eat your heart out', she thought and stepped out of the room.  
  
Tabitha let out a long whistle. "Yeah baby, that's the dress right there." Kitty grinned and went back in to change. They made their way to the counter.  
  
"Aren't you gonna show me your dress?" Kitty asked. Tabitha snorted.  
  
"I'm getting mines made chic," and with that they exited the store and made their way deeper down town. They came to a large stone store with glass windows and an unpronounceable French name written in script in the front. Tabitha saw Kitty's mouth drop open.  
  
"Yup, I must admit, having cue ball as my guardian makes life worth while," and they entered the building.  
  
It was Kitty's turn to whistle when Tabitha came out in her dress. It was a strapless dress that hugged every curve of her body till it came to her hips; there it flowed freely with a long train that went for about three feet. Tabitha shrugged her shoulders and than turned around. That's when Kitty really gasped, because the back dipped slightly lower than the small of her back.  
  
"When I said it was scandalous, I meant it was scandalous." They laughed over that and than went out for lunch.  
  
"So any new men in your life?" Tabitha asked. Kitty blushed slightly.  
  
"No, none at all," 'not including Logan' she added to herself. The rest of the conversation went to the wedding since Tabitha didn't make much plans just who she would invite, the dresses and the reception which would be held in the large ball room at the institute. The wedding would take place in the backyard.  
  
***  
  
By the time Kitty got home she was ready to drop, on top of everything else, Tabitha had dragged her around to go shopping with Xavier's credit card since Tabitha had mentioned the little bags of clothes she had brought with her. She went to her room and flopped on her bed when she felt a second later someone yank her up.  
  
"Come on Kit, ya can't stay in bed all day, you've gotta help me pick out a name for mah baby." It was Rogue. Kitty rolled over and saw the bright smile on the girl's face.  
  
"One question though, how did you, ya know, do it?" Kitty asked, a slight blush entered her cheek at the remark but Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Dr. McCoy put a serum in me that helped control mah powers, for a little while anyway, he hasn't perfected it. So ah guess when Remy and ah tried it out we went a little overboard," it was Rogue's turn to blush now. She tucked the longer strands of her hair behind her ears. Kitty giggled.  
  
"So are you TWO getting married?" Kitty said, emphasizing on the two. Rogue gave her a look.  
  
"Are ya crazy, ah prefer ta live in sin for now. Maybe later on but we both have some work ta do before we tie the knot." She stroked her belly and gave her a smile. "He's supposed ta come back tomorrow night."  
  
They spent some time talking about everything that was going on until a knock on the door interrupted them.  
  
"Come in," Kitty said. She narrowed her eyes when Logan opened the door and noticed both the girls on the bed. Rogue gave him a slight smile while Kitty just glared. He coughed into his hand.  
  
"Uh, I just wanted to mention that Danger room session's in an hour, I'd like to see ya there Half-Pint," and with that he was gone. Kitty groaned and fell back on the bed.  
  
"I forgot how cruel this school could be," she said and made her way to the professor for a uniform.  
  
***  
  
*Later that Night*  
  
Logan and Kelly where seated at a diner where they had, what he considered, their last date. He planned to treat her that evening and than break things down to her as soon as he got home. She was kind and sweet and he felt a little bad for what he was about to do.  
  
"Logan, what do you think about children?" Kelly asked. Her hair was pulled back into its 'usual' ponytail and her blue eyes were widened with innocence.  
  
"They're okay as long as they're not mine," he said, for some reason wanting to turn her off.  
  
"Oh," was all she said. He barely noticed the small smile that played on her lips as she sipped her drink. If things worked out well than he'd have no choice but to accept her into his life completely.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at the house and he stood in front of her half way inside her bedroom door. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, Logan was about to pull away when he tasted something sweet against his lips. Kelly opened her eyes and smiled, it was delicious to have power.  
  
And with his lips on hers, Logan slumped to the ground unconsciously and she pulled him onto her bed, and quickly made her leave. She had work to do before he got up and when she returned, she'd have more work at hand. With an evil grin she opened the window and lifted the iron in her body, causing her to fly into the night. 


	5. Paying the Price

Sorry about the wait, I didn't know school could be so cruel with your schedule, anyway here's the next chapter *************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Logan stretched out on the bed and yawned loudly. Checking out the clock he saw that it was five in the morning, time to get up. But when he placed his feet on the floor he felt a thick carpet and his body woke up immediately. He looked over to the bed and saw Kelly asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
He stood up from the bed like it was on fire. Looking down at his body, he saw his nude form and all the effects of a night gone wild. He cursed under his breath, pulled on his pants and left the room abruptly, missing hazel eyes that stared after him. Kelly sat straight up as soon as the door shut and stretched her body in a cat like manner.  
  
Her visit to one of her old friend's ensured that the little tube in her night drawer would turn pink and than she'd have him in her grasp. She had already made plans on where she planned to go for her honeymoon; she'd make sure to actually have him before she got rid of him though. She giggled to herself and got ready to start her day. Lot's of things needed to be done.  
  
***  
  
Logan scrubbed his body, over and over again. He wanted to get rid of her scent, he could smell her all over him and that just made his stomach churn. The only person who ran through his mind was Kitty, who had waited for him after he made her promise to do it. He cursed a little more loudly to himself since he was alone than.  
  
He groaned when Kelly's 'stench' wouldn't go away. He stepped out the bathroom dripping wet and ran the towel over his body. He went to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed, a knock on his door made him look up. Kelly walked in smiling. Without thinking he had taken advantage of her last night. He couldn't tell her anything that had happened since he couldn't remember but he felt like scum.  
  
"Kelly, I-." she cut him off with a warm kiss.  
  
"Don't say anything Logan, I'm happy that we finally consummated our love," he visibly flinched at her words. "Things are better now, everything is going to be okay." And with that and a wink she left the room. Logan stared after the closed door and wondered what to do at that moment. He was going to end up losing the one thing he cared about most in life.  
  
***  
  
Rogue was about ready to cry in happiness, she had managed to escape the crowd of friends who were constantly following her around, pulling out her chair and what not. She tried to keep her mind blank so that Jean wouldn't be able to locate her. Entering the small shack at the back of the mansion she sighed in relief.  
  
Rogue's reverie was broken when she heard a noise behind the shack. She couldn't hear anything but the voice was familiar.  
  
"I just need six more days, and everythin' will fall into place," a pause. "Yeah, he thinks we hit the sheets last night," a pause and a laugh. "No it ain't his, he would neva willingly get with me now that the shrimp is around. But I'm sure that everythin' is goin' to fall into place," a pause. "Love ya too baby, bye," than silence and the shuffle of feet as she walked away.  
  
The only person that popped into her head was Logan. He had been going out with Kelly ever since she entered the picture. Neither Rogue nor the others had liked her, but the Professor accepted her just like he would everybody, his trust was at times daunting.  
  
Rogue immediately left the shack on her way to tell Logan what she overheard, but than she felt a sharp push on her back. She fell straight down and grabbed her stomach out of reflex. The kicks came out no where and she tried to cover her belly but felt the impact anyway, she never had a chance to see the face.  
  
***  
  
Her screams echoed through out the mansion and Kurt teleported to the back trying to find where the screams came from. He found Rogue lying on the ground, her face bloody and holding her belly. He gasped and grabbed her, porting them to the house. Scott came running into the living room when he heard Kurt's shouts and saw Rogue almost lifeless in Kurt's arms.  
  
Kurt teleported her to the med lab where Dr. McCoy took a look at her while the others waited outside. When he finally stepped out he shook his head, "I don't know what to tell you all, she's in danger of losing the baby." Kitty's body shook with tears. Logan who stood on the other side gazed at her and reached out for her. Taking her into his arms he just held her close, Kitty sobbed and wondered who could be so cruel. The anger that began to consume her, dried her tears and she vowed to kill the person who did that to her.  
  
************************************************************************** Okay that's all I have for now. I hope to update soon with a better chapter. Thanks for the reviews and your patience. I know it was short but I don't want to keep on and stretch it when my mind isn't 100% in the story. Hope you guys enjoyed it though. 


	6. Revelations Begin

Logan sat on the other side of the room along with Kitty and Kurt. Rogue's screams echoed through the house with each pain and Kitty was getting desperate. After ten minutes with no kind of relief Kitty turned to Logan and squeezed his arm, he looked at her and his heart lurched.  
  
"Do something," she whispered. Her voice was heavy with emotion, and the tears ran down her face like rain. He had been contemplating a way to take Rogue's pain from her but he had battled with in himself, not knowing how it would affect the baby. This time he decided to take a chance. He entered the room; Dr. McCoy turned to him and attempted to stop him since he knew what he was planning to do.  
  
Logan grabbed Rogue's face with both hands and bit his lip from the pain of having the life sucked out of him. Rogue's screams lessened as her body stole his healing ability and she felt the change within her. The pain lessened as Logan's increased, three minutes later, Logan finally slumped down and Rogue fell back on the bed exhausted, but healed.  
  
Dr. McCoy checked on Logan who was unconscious, Kitty came in and saw him lying on the floor. She ran her fingers through his hair before assisting Dr. McCoy in placing him on a bed in a separate room. She held his hand while his body healed itself slowly.  
  
Dr. McCoy checked up on Rogue. He cleaned the blood off of her and waited for ten minutes, after he was sure the bleeding stopped he began to check up on the baby. He sighed in relief when he heard its heart beat through the equipment and saw it shift back into position. He didn't know how, but it seemed as if Logan's healing ability had worked its way to the child. He almost cried in release, instead he went over to Kitty on the other side.  
  
"She's fine Kitty. The baby is too," he said. Kitty shouted in happiness and hugged him and than went back to Logan's side. She ran her fingers through his black hair and grinned down at him though he couldn't see it for now. Hank went back to Rogue and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Rogue's okay Logan, you did it," she kissed him on the cheek and started when she heard a cough. She turned around and found herself face to face with an annoyed Kelly. Kelly stood with her arms crossed at her ample breasts. She stared daggers at the younger girl, but Kitty wasn't planning to be treated that way.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Kitty asked, her voice just a little nasty. Kelly's eyes narrowed and she stepped closer, she sneered at Kitty but Kitty stood her ground.  
  
"Yeah, there's a problem, ya need to stay away from my man," she said. Kitty noticed the shift in accent and she planned to study the girl much better now. There was something bad about her and she would make sure to find out, if not for Logan's sake than for the rest for them.  
  
"I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't like you. I don't like you one bit. Don't tell me to stay away from Logan because I have no plan to do so, so get over it," and with that Kitty sat down on the stool beside Logan and held his hand. Kelly reached out and grabbed her hair. Kitty yelped.  
  
Because Dr. McCoy was with Rogue and they were alone with only Logan (who was still out of it) in the room, no one could have stopped what happened next.  
  
Kitty grabbed the girls arm and phased it from the fist full of hair than she smacked Kelly's face hard enough to make it snap to the side. All the fury and rage since she had first met her rival came out in a burst of stamina and fists. Kelly's face against her right palm felt so good that Kitty decked her with the left. They ended up on the floor with Kitty straddling her and scratching and hitting.  
  
She began to enjoy the screams of the woman until a haggard Logan pulled her off of Kelly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, kid?" he asked. Kitty was breathing heavily and her hands were held out like claws. He looked at her and looked at Kelly who was a mass of bruises on the floor. The grin that spread across his face pissed Kitty off to the point of wanting to smack him; instead she left the room and went to her own.  
  
"I want you to stay away from her," Kelly said angrily. Logan gazed at her on the floor and shook his head.  
  
"I don't think so Braze, what happened last night was an accident. I'm sorry if I hurt ya but I don't wanna be with you anymore," and with that he left. Kelly sat up and almost screamed. She lost him for a moment but she would be getting him back. She wasn't planning to give up so easily. She left the room and made her way to the main lab to get some alcohol and bandages. She noticed Rogue lying on the bed and saw Dr. McCoy moving equipment around.  
  
"What happened to her?" she asked nonchalantly. Dr. McCoy turned to her and hesitantly told her that someone had attacked Rogue. Kelly cocked an eyebrow and just went to her room without another word. She took out her cell and made a quick call.  
  
"What the hell were you thinkin'?" she asked as soon as she heard a 'hello' from the other line. "How could ya do that to her?" A pause. "Are ya crazy? I don't give about the runt's friend, but ya make me look suspicious, for that I woulda done it myself!"  
  
She heard a shuffle in her room and quickly hung up the phone.  
  
"Who's in here?" she asked. She heard nothing else. She began to look around but found no one and thought it was her imagination until she heard another sound. She went over to her book case and saw Jamie hiding behind it. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes. She didn't know if he understood her conversation but decided to be on the safe side.  
  
Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck she pulled him up, the pain caused tears to appear in his eyes. "I'ma tell ya somethin' kid, ya tell anyone and I'll kill ya, do you understand me?" she asked. Jamie nodded his head, she let him go and he ran out of the room. Time would tell if she would need to call for back up, but for now she'd lay low.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Okay, so that was this chapter. I'm sorry if it was bad, and I already have an idea for the next chapter, hopefully I could put it up soon. Plus I'm writing a fic with my friend 'The Uncanny R-Man' it's called 'The Widow and the Devil'. Hope you guys check it out. 


	7. Rogue finds peace, and Kitty finds tortu...

A week had passed since the incident with Rogue. She hadn't been able to share who had attacked her, much to the fear of the other mutants. Another thing she hadn't been able to share was the conversation she had overheard. With the fear of having almost lost her baby it had slipped her mind.  
  
Remy had come in barely twenty minutes after the healing. He had gone mad with fear until he had been able to see her with his own two eyes. At that moment he began to badger her about making their relationship concrete, through marriage. Now she found herself in the bedroom with Kitty.  
  
"You have to be insane Rogue! He's totally in love with you!" Some of Kitty's accent threatened to reveal itself. Rogue rolled her eyes at the comment.  
  
"Look Kitty ah just don't want that kind of responsibility," she said. Kitty looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"Girl, you're pregnant! 'Nough said!" she stated. Rogue turned away and sighed heavily.  
  
"Just drop it Kit," Rogue said. She started to leave her room though she wasn't even supposed to be out of bed.  
  
"Rogue, what's really the problem?" she asked, Rogue turned to her friend, her face, now, an open book. Her nose turned red and she sat heavily on the bed.  
  
"When you left Remy and ah dated for a while. He went back to New Orleans for some thing about his father and than called me a few days later to break up with me. Ah didn't know what happened until ah got a call from some girl tellin' me to cut contact with her man. Ah stopped callin' cause ah was so mad at the thought that he would deceive me, 'bout five months later he came back beggin' for forgiveness. Ah took him back but never got over it," by the time Rogue was done her face had taken on a weary look. She had held that in for such a long time.  
  
Kitty thought hard on what to say, she hesitated before speaking. "I think you should tell him how you feel. I mean you're gonna have a baby for goodness sake. It's not right that you hold everything in and he doesn't understand why you won't be with him."  
  
Rogue nodded her head and breathed in heavily. Her mind raced with a million and one excuses on why not to tell him but she knew she had to. It was eating her alive.  
  
"Ah'll talk to him now," she said and Kitty followed her out of the room on her way to Logan's. Maybe she needed to take her own advice, and talk to him too.  
  
***  
  
Logan was puffing away on a thick, Cuban cigar out on the balcony when Kelly marched in looking sexy as usual. Her face on the other hand had a panicked edge to it. She suspiciously held her belly.  
  
"Logan, I've got something to tell you," she said sadly. Logan sniffed and smelled fear. His eyes narrowed warily.  
  
"Spit it out," he said. A lone tear flowed down her cheek.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said. Logan's mouth fell open, his cigar falling on the smooth marble floor, the explicative running through his head never finding a chance to escape his lips.  
  
"Now I'm not asking for anything but your support," she said. Logan stared after her in shock, he wasn't able to say a word.  
  
'Bingo', Kelly thought.  
  
Neither noticed the brown haired woman that slipped back through the wall. Kitty collapsed on the ground in the hallway and sobbed. She didn't move for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Whoo! Hi Guys. I know, I know. Kelly is a mean *itch that needs to get her ass kicked. I have no idea what to do with her. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Read and Review! Oh yeah, and Thanks for the reviews you've already given. I appreciate it, it makes me happy! 


	8. All is Clear

Nobody but the telepaths knew anything was amidst by dinner time. The Professor sensed heavy burdens on both Jamie and Kitty as they made their way into the dining area. The only one's missing were Rogue and Remy who were eating in Rogue's bedroom and Logan and Kelly. A few minutes later Kelly came in, alone, with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a blunt scissor.  
  
Jean was calmly pouring herself some soda when she dropped the bottle on the counter and grabbed her head. The anger and fear overwhelmed her thoughts and she excused herself and ran to her room while trying to block out the thoughts. Scott quickly entered and grabbed her in a warm hug, stroking her face.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, his voice full of concern and his brows furrowed. Jean breathed in deeply and relaxed as she gained control.  
  
"I'm better, I just-I lost it for a minute there. I felt Kitty and Jamie's thoughts so clearly and it was too painful," she said. Scott pulled her closer if that was possible, and murmured soothing words. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes. "Something's not right Scott. They were thinking about Kelly," she said. Scott pulled away slightly and gave her a weird look.  
  
"Kelly? Why would they think about Kelly?" he asked. Jean shrugged and stared at her doorway, fear that wasn't her own making her shiver. "I'll talk to the Professor to see if he knows anything." Scott offered and he comforted her, forgetting about the meal awaiting them below.  
  
***  
  
Bobby and Ray finished wiping up the spilled soda after the Professor received a mental message from Scott saying Jean was okay. They all sat down at the dinner table in preparation of taking their meal. Kelly stood up and said that she had an announcement to make.  
  
"Everyone, I just wanted to let you all know that Logan and I are having a baby," she said. She bit her lower lip in a mock attempt to look innocent. Before anyone could say a word, or question Logan's absence, Jamie vomited on the floor. His retches caused everyone but Kitty and the Professor to forget the news.  
  
The motherly instincts in Ororo kicked in and along with Hank she took Jamie to the med lab. Kelly's mind shifted to intense anger and the Professor looked her way. Her thoughts weren't controlled right now and he got a nasty glimpse into her personality when he 'overheard' her call Jamie a 'little sh*t'.  
  
He allowed his mind to wander and when he met Jamie's all he picked up was pain, fear and dread. Than he remembered his conversation with Kitty when she had first returned and how she had asked him to watch out for Kelly. He felt guilty at having allowed that to slip his mind. At first everyone had been wary of her until Logan had begun showing trust and allowing her to join them on assignments, he had taken her in just like he had everyone else. Logan could always sense someone's true self, even if they were lying, now the Professor wondered if Logan and he could have failed for the first time.  
  
He made his way down to the med lab after they finished cleaning up the mess and he looked at the pale young teen lying on the bed. Jamie was asleep and looked peaceful regardless of what had occurred. The Professor allowed his mind to enter Jamie's and went through the past couple of days. At fifteen Jamie (1) was just beginning to grow up, but he was stuck in the nastiness of puberty and teenage angst that came along with it and hadn't yet learned to maintain his control.  
  
A memory caused the Professor to gasp. He then realized why Jamie had reacted the way he had at Kelly's announcement. There was more to this and he regretted having allowed her to join the institute, all that had occurred was his own fault. He made his way to Kitty to speak to her and to take action.  
  
***  
  
At the same time as the Professor was dealing with Jamie, Kitty had spilled to Rogue everything that had occurred. She sobbed as she told Kelly's announcement and then went back to tell her about her relationship with Logan. Rogue held Kitty in her arms and began to tell her it wasn't worth it until her memory returned of what happened before she had been attacked.  
  
"Oh my God! Kitty I just remembered something!" Rogue said.  
  
"What is it?" Kitty said, the hot tears still flowing.  
  
"Kelly was talking to someone on the phone about Logan not being the father! You have to tell him Kitty!" Rogue said, she tried to climb out of the bed but she winced at the pain in her back, her reason for not coming down to dinner.  
  
"He might not believe me. He'll think I'm jealous," Kitty said. Rogue grabbed her upper arm.  
  
"You have to tell him Kitty," Rogue said. Kitty nodded and kissed Rogue on the cheek before leaving the room to find Logan. She went to his bedroom and knocked on the door. Kelly opened it with red eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" she half screamed. Kitty noticed the anxiety and wondered what was going on.  
  
"I wanna talk to Logan," she stated and tried to make her way in the room. The next thing she knew. She was holding her bleeding arm from a large iron shard that Kelly had shot. The pain was overwhelming since it had cut her deep but she stood up to make her way into the room. When she phased through the door she found nothing but blood on the floor and the large balcony windows open, blood trailing past the door. No Logan was in sight.  
  
***  
  
Kelly buckled her seat and looked back at the sprawled form of Logan on the corner of the helicopter. She turned her face towards her partner, Gavin, who gave her a wink. Their plan was going to get solved. She drove the copter and wondered how he had managed to guide it to the institute when he could barely move because of the weakness of his bones. They'd need to do the surgery as soon as possible, and she couldn't wait to begin.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Crummy Chapter? Yes, I agree. Sorry for the late updating. I really am. When I wrote (1) its cause I had a major plot hole, if years had passed than Jamie has to be fifteen at the minimal. So hopefully the crappy explanation helped. Anyway, Review please. And thanks for sticking by me. Love you all! Plus read RoadTrip! By ScitzyJadedCookieChaos if you'd like. Thanks. 


	9. Evil is Evil all the time

I'ma do shout outs for the ones who answered the last chapter, you guys are too sweet not to!  
  
Trunksblue: I know! I haven't started writing yet, so I don't know what's gonna happen! This sux, but we'll see!  
  
Lildaisygirl24: I never thought of that until now...I just liked the name...I want to kill her too we should do a fic together on torturing Kelly  
  
DemonRogue13: Yup, Gavin's bones...well we'll find out soon enough. I think it was a little lame but I couldn't figure anything better, and I feel bad for Jamie, but I plan to make up for belittling him soon enough  
  
SugarSweet11: OOOOH! Kelly's a bitch, she's a big, fat Bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world! I agree with you. Read the above about Jamie.  
  
Annikask8s2005: You make me so happy. Here's a huge hug, I lub u!  
  
Tomek: I lub you too! :*O WAH!  
  
Red_Angel_Wings: Yes'm, I's did it milady! Hope you enjoy! ****************************************************************************  
  
Kitty screamed loudly, a second later Kurt teleported in and shook her out of her trance. When he pulled his furry hand away he saw the blood and teleported her to the med lab where Hank immediately wrapped her arm in a bandage.  
  
"What happened Kitty?" Hank asked. Kitty was shaking as she told him what happened.  
  
"Kelly attacked me and there was blood everywhere," she said, her eyes playing tricks on her. The Professor who had been checking Jamie wheeled over to her and read her mind, he gasped at the images and sent a mental message to everyone.  
  
*Meet me in the planning room in half an hour, ready to go,* he said and left to prepare the plans.  
  
***  
  
Logan groaned in pain and woke up strapped to a metal table. He tried to move but he found that he could barely move his hand half an inch from the table. He started to yell and flinched when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the green eyes of Kelly Braze, her white smile making him curse.  
  
"What the hell are you doin'?" he asked. She took out a needle and injected it into his skin. Logan cried out as the surging fire flowed through him, making him ill.  
  
"I'm doin' what I was supposed to do for a long time," she said and pressed some buttons causing the table to stand. He saw a sandy haired man gingerly walk in. He leaned in a cane and while he displayed muscle it was as if he couldn't walk.  
  
"This is Gavin," Kelly said. "You're gonna help me save him," she added. Logan slurred as he spoke to her.  
  
"What are you talking about," he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You'll see or maybe not, thank you Logan," she said and kissed him before ejecting another bit of fluid in his system causing him to fall asleep. Gavin lay on another table and tears pricked his eyes at the pain of moving. "It's gonna be better in a little while," she said with a grin, he passed her the paper with the procedure which she took with love in her eyes.  
  
Gavin lay back and closed his eyes. He would soon get better. His body wouldn't last another month if he didn't get the adamantium his body required. Gavin had super strength and the mutation had over taken his muscles and they began to eat away his bones. The adamantium was tough enough to take the poison in his system.  
  
Kelly leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. "Bye baby," she said and inserted the needle in his system. She pulled the lab coat on and opened a filing cabinet, pulling out a folder; she chucked the previous papers he had given to her into the garbage.  
  
Kelly had power in her hands. She had worked hard with Gavin to find a cure for his threatening disability and found a way on her own to insert the adamantium into her skin and have it cover her bones, as well as taken Gavin's strength causing her to become the strongest mutant on earth. Her desire wasn't for mutant supremacy but for her own preeminence.  
  
She did the first part of the procedure on Gavin, flipping him over and inserting a needle into his head, through a microscopic camera that was inserted in the needle she was able to find the very place where his mutant gene abided and she managed to retrieve the fluid. A yellowish liquid flowed from the needle through a tube and into a bottle that she would then eject within herself through her blood, so it would mix with the excess iron in her system.  
  
The machine that rated Gavin's heartbeat and brain waves started to beep loudly as Gavin got close to death. Kelly smiled at him when she saw the final bits of his mutation come away. His body grew limp and because his mutation was gone, his weight collapsed and crushed his bones. The machine died and she turned to Logan, after she did what she had to do to herself, it would be time.  
  
She held out her left arm and wrapped a rubber band around it, tightening it until her vein popped out blue and beautiful. She inserted the needle and pressed the machine, it injected it into her system and she saw the silver droplets of sweat come out of her skin as the heat of her body mixed in the two mutations. She grew weary for a second and started to slip on the floor, finally she managed to get in the last drop before trying to take her breath.  
  
She tossed the needle to the other side of the room and went over to Logan leaning gingerly on the edge. Her body was exhausted as it tried to adjust to the new mutation.  
  
***  
  
Kitty sat in her room and stared out of the window, noticing the jet leave. They had insisted she stay behind but she didn't plan to. Instead she put on her uniform, the old one she had left behind. It was a little snug on the hips but she was ready to leave, her tightly bandaged arm, showing a little through the thin fabric.  
  
She was ready to phase through the wall when her door banged open and she groaned at being caught.  
  
"I'm going after them Kitty," Jamie said. He was clad in his own black suit, yanking on his glove. He looked up and saw her in her uniform.  
  
"No Jamie, I'm going alone," she said. "You're too young." She expected the disappointed look he had often worn as a child but this time his face got angry.  
  
"No Kitty! Not this time. I let her get away with everything and look what happened I'm tired of being treated like a kid, I'm leaving," he said and grabbed her hand waiting for her to phase them through the wall.  
  
"Wait, ya can't go without me!" Rogue was right behind them and grabbed her other hand.  
  
"Rogue you can't! You're preg-." Rogue cut Kitty off.  
  
"Ah'll be fine, but nobody's goin' anywhere without me, Kelly and ah have somethin' to settle," she said. They left the mansion and made their way to the new jet, Jamie preparing to fly.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I refuse to make Jamie a complete wimp. Hope to update soon. I love you all. Read 'ROADTRIP!' by Scitzyjadedcookiechaos. The search button works again so u can make a quick check. Review guys, love u again! 


	10. The Death and Birth

Yeay, I'm back, since I put up a few fics I figured I'd up date the old ones, I'm sorry for taking so long. Thanks for the reviews:  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
DemonRogue13: Jamie is a nice guy, and he's cool and he's cute, in a non pedophilic way. I wanted to make him into something more deeper then the runt...:*( he's so undermined by the evo society.  
  
Fas: Here it is, it is written!  
  
Trunksblue: you best to update soon! That is a hot fic. Logan is so out of it, he probably doesn't even know his name, but someone else will venge him  
  
RoguePheonix: you're so evil, yeay! Kelly must die!  
  
SugarSweet11: You'll find out soon! Kelly explains soon, thanks for the compliment!  
  
Annikask8s2005: Kelly is actually a good person, but I made her bad in this fic...she will never be looked at the same again.  
  
Danielle: I don't have any more, but I plan to do another one! I love thi pairing.  
  
Red_Angel_Wings: I didn't expect it either, it just happened, I'm glad you liked it (hugs)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kelly took in every breath sharply; she needed to get herself under control. There was no use in taking Gavin's strength if she wouldn't be able to use it. She stumbled a little but made her way to Logan's table. She looked down at him and ran her fingers through blue black hair. His face was so rough, she gazed at the full sensual lips, lips she could never get enough of and angrily banged on the table, leaving a dent when she remembered all the times he denied her.  
  
To support the new mutation in the long run she would have had to coat Gavin's bones with the adamantium but she and Gavin had lacked the funds to get it. Thankfully, Gavin had worked with the group that had originally worked on Logan and sent her to retrieve him. Now she would begin the procedure. For Gavin she would have had to take Logan's healing factor and inject it into his system, then coat his bones with the adamantium on Logan's bones after liquefying it but for herself since the iron in her blood was connected to her bones, she would only have to inject it into her blood and the iron would take it to its destination.  
  
She set up everything and took the needle that she was about to insert in Logan's head, she stuck it in and was about to pull the small lever when the door crashed open and before her stood the X Men.  
  
"Get away from him!" Scott shouted, Kelly looked up and her eyes changed from green to red. She whipped her hands and shards of iron ejected from her skin, slicing some of Scott's arm but not doing much damage after that when Jean blocked the rest with her telekinesis. Kurt teleported behind her and kicked her in the back, Kelly barely stumbled but she did turn around and throw her fist at him. He flew half way across the room and knocked his head on a table.  
  
Tabitha screamed and a giant electrical bomb grew in her hand. She threw it at Kelly who knocked it over to the other side where it exploded against some propane. It exploded and a fire set in on the other side of the room. Bobby iced it, Kelly took the opportunity to knock him out of the way by sending a shard at his head, it merely nicked him when at the last minute, Jean pulled it out of the way.  
  
Amara fired up and threw flames at Kelly. Kelly screamed as her left arm got singed and she saw how ugly her skin had become. She screamed and ran over to Amara and lifted her over her head and threw her towards Kurt where Amara landed limply. Kelly turned around to find a fired up Roberto who kicked her hard in the stomach. She felt the pain of the baby but ignored it and started to fight with Roberto.  
  
Through her peripheral vision she saw Scott shoot out a blast and she pulled away and the shot hit Roberto causing him to lie unconciuos as well.  
  
"Take them to the plane," Scott told Tabitha. Tabitha started to drag them away but couldn't without Jubilee's help. They got them in but weren't able to enter through the door, it was locked tight.  
  
Kelly made sure that the bolts wouldn't give way again. She turned towards the last two mutants she would have to fight before she could continue her procedure. She saw that Scott was facing her while Jean was concentrating on taking the needle out of Logan's head without injuring him.  
  
"Jean!" Scott yelled, but it was too late. Kelly let out a large shard of iron that hit Jean on the side of her stomach. She toppled back and screamed as she stared at the blood oozing from the deep gash. While Scott was busy running towards Jean. Kelly ran towards him and with both hands in a fist swung it at his head. He stumbled back, but with another punch, he merely slumped down besides Jean, his face getting covered in the blood. Jean could barely move and she knew that at that moment her life would end.  
  
Kelly ran over to Logan and stuck the needle deeper into his vein when she was yanked away by a tall brown haired boy. She looked into brown eyes and gasped.  
  
"Jamie," she whispered. A clap caused for more of him to appear and they grabbed her by each body part and threw her over to a wall. She shook her head but stood up angrily. She let out some shards but Kitty grabbed his arm and it phased through them, sticking to the wall.  
  
"Rogue touch me!" Kitty called out. Rogue grabbed her arm and took some power in less then a second. "Take Scott and Jean out to the plane!" Rogue did as she said with little help from Jean who was crying out in pain and Jamie and Kelly stood in front of Logan's bed, daring Kelly to come closer.  
  
Kelly's arm was blistered with Amara's fire and her normally beautiful face was swollen and ugly. Jamie sneered at her and without a thought, leaped into the air and kicked her in the face. Kelly banged against the wall, surprised at the force, and wondered why her mutation wasn't holding up. Kelly then felt a pull at her skin. When she looked down at her arm, she saw as small shards of iron fell out of her broken skin. She screamed in pain and held her head.  
  
Jamie grabbed her by her shirt and threw her against the wall where they heard a shatter. Kitty watched as Kelly's body began crumpling in itself. She screamed and pulled Jamie back when shards started to fly out of Kelly's body. Kitty pulled Jamie towards Logan and held them, holding her breath as she used her mutation to protect them for the shards.  
  
"We have to go," Jamie said. Kitty nodded, but Kelly looked up.  
  
"Die!" she shouted and with the last of her strength she let out a large shard of iron from her chest. Jamie forgot that Kitty could phase and through himself in front of her. The shard stuck to his back and he gasped in pain. She phased it out and started to cry but there wasn't much she could do at that moment. She pulled him towards the metal bed and Rogue phased back in. Together they pulled the bed out of the door and to the plane.  
  
They needed to arrive at the mansion as soon as possible; too many lives were at stake. At the same time as they flew away, Kelly lay dying, but pains in her abdomen caused her to stay alive just for a little more. When the contractions where over, she lay back and her eyes became empty. Between her legs was a pool of metallic fluid and a shape was formed, the baby let out a large cry.  
  
**************************************************************************** * No Jamie! Why! Why! (Review please) Why! 


	11. Healed By The Broken

:( I am so sad, I thought everyone was gonna be freaked out by the whole baby thing from Kelly, but instead everyone was confused. okay, I'll explain it in this chapter! Shout out time! Thanks for the reviews  
  
Annikask8s2005: *sniffs* did you get the last part? I hope at least you understood my diabolical scheme...anyway enough with the angst. That was actually my favorite chapter, I was afraid of writing that little fighting scene since no one appreciates by love of physical violence! *Hugs*  
  
Red_Angel_Wings: The baby's Daddy is.....dun dun dunnnn, I don't even know, but I'm sure I'll figure something out by the end of this chapter. Read lower to understand why the pregnancy 'SEEMED' (I'm enunciating 'seemed') so quick *Hugs*  
  
Trunksblue: Nope, nine months haven't passed...read more, here's an update, sooner then expected I know. *Hugs*  
  
Persona the ITG: I know...I know, I feel ya, dawgs I feel ya... *hugs*  
  
DemonRogue13: you just reminded me of what happened to Jamie "WHY JAMIE WHY?!" that darn kid! *Hugs*  
  
XX: it's about time that chic died, she was getting on my nerves, and I created her! *Hugs*  
  
RoguePheonix: HOW COULD YOU!? YOU TOLD EVERYONE WHOSE BABY IT WAS...geez, now I'll have to change the part where it says....and I quote... "RoguePheonix is da baby's daddy....dun dun dunnnnn." *snorts at senseless humor* nah, I don't even know who it is, but we'll find out soon enough. *Hugs*  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
The Med lab was too small to hold all the injured. Tabitha, Jubilee, Rogue, Remy, Kitty and Ororo, moved beds down into the danger room, the largest room in the house and set up everything Hank needed to work on each of them. Everything seemed a blur.  
  
Kurt's head was wrapped in thick white bandages and he groaned as he felt the intense pain that surged through his head. Amara suffered a broken arm and she was semi conscious, being kept awake by Tabitha since Dr. McCoy said that she couldn't fall asleep for a while because of her concussion. Roberto's bruised ribs were wrapped tightly, lucky for him his mutation gave him a bit of invincibility but because Scott's blasts were so strong it had knocked him out. Bobby sat in a chair with a large bandage on the side of his head, he had gotten two stitches but it still hurt like hell. He sat by Amara and applied cool cloths to her forehead.  
  
Scott's face was swollen and his nose was broken, a piece of tape keeping it in place so it would heal. He sat besides Jean, who had gotten her side stitched up by Ororo. He spoke to her through their mental connection and heard her cries of pain though on the outside she barely moved, the heart monitor gave a steady beat. He held her hand and spoke to her soothingly, knowing that her time had still not come.  
  
Ororo was now checking up on Rogue to make sure that she hadn't suffered any damage from the incident. When she said everything seemed okay she got a lecture from Remy, who had been attending business elsewhere, on why he couldn't leave her alone for a minute, leaving us the last few people.  
  
Logan's body was slowly recuperating, Hank had checked the injections before moving on to Jamie and when he hooked him up to a monitor, his healing ability was pushing out the poison in his system through his pores. The professor remained vigilant at his side and continuously prayed that eh would be fine since the needle had gone directly into his mutational gene.  
  
Kitty's thoughts wandered to Logan afor a second as she washed her hands and pulled on her gloves, Dr. McCoy and her where in the med lab preparing for an operation. Jamie had tubes down his throat and nose, he was flipped on his stomach, and his back was exposed. Kitty went over to him and touched the smooth, delicate skin around the large wound. Dr. McCoy applied antiseptic and pulled out his kit.  
  
Kitty held Jamie's hands and started to sing softly to him, in a little while his erratic heartbeat settled and even Hank felt more at peace. They looked into the wound and saw that the iron had missed his spinal cord but had penetrated deep. A tear rolled down Kitty's cheek.  
  
"Um, it may have punctured his lung," Dr. McCoy said quietly. Kitty looked at him and she gasped. Her mind ran through a million scenarios. "I can't see if its that deep because of the blood. Take that tube and try to soak up as much blood as possible through the wound."  
  
Kitty did as he asked and began a chant in her mind, she prayed and said every Hebrew prayer she had been taught. Her heart ached for the boy that had risked his life to save her own. Dr. McCoy managed to check in deeper and closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Kitty's eyes teared up when she saw the tight look on his face.  
  
"Dr. McCoy...is-is he okay?" she asked. When he didn't answer she almost broke on in sobs.  
  
"Yes Kitty," Hank said, his voice breaking with emotion. "He's gonna be just fine." Kitty held Jamie's hand tighter and smiled through her tears.  
  
"So, like, what are we waiting for?" she asked with girlish delight. Hank's smile broadened and he began to work thoroughly. It took them three hours to closed up every gap and wound, he'd have to live the rest of his life with stitches in his body but it was a small price to pay to have another chance of living.  
  
By the time the procedure was over, both Dr. McCoy and Kitty were exhausted. Ororo was called down to watch over Jamie's progress while Kitty and Dr. McCoy washed up. Everyone worked together to maintain a system so they wouldn't get burnt out to quickly. The worst for wear wasn't the injured though.  
  
Kitty noticed that someone was missing and she went in search of him. She found him gazing out the window, his back towards her and she walked close to him and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you know Kitty, that when I opened this school, my heart was set on having a safe environment for other mutants, for children like us who wanted to feel safe and secure. I failed my dream, since I opened it all I have seen is my children battle against the odds and suffer," Xavier whispered, and while he didn't cry, his pain was so grand that she felt it in her own heart. Kitty kneeled down before him and grabbed his hands and pulled it to her face, tears ran down her eyes as she spoke.  
  
"You're right, we did battle against the odds, but do you know what? We triumphed! We won, we fought against mutant registration, we fought against mutant haters, we fought against mutants so much more experienced then ourselves. We went insane with our powers and we found outreach in this school, in this place that you built. Maybe we suffered but we have so much gain that it balances it out in a way that I could never explain that you can feel in every breath I take," she said and Xavier reached out his hand from hers and touched her cheek.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"Can ya be anymore dramatic half-pint?" Kitty looked up and saw Logan walk into the room. He looked weak but he managed to sit down on the edge of the desk in his little paper gown. Kitty stared at him and didn't move. Xavier cocked a brow and his mind automatically skimmed over their's, even Logans. His eyes widened slightly and he left the room.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," he said.  
  
***  
  
The baby that lay between Kelly's legs screamed at the coolness of the room. An old man seemed to step out of a portal and stared at the gory figure of the woman that had used him for her own demise. He shook his head and lifted up the baby, the baby turned into a metallic gush and started to drop but the old man caught it again and placed the baby in a tiny metal basket that he held in his hand.  
  
"Shame, shame my dear. That was a quick pregnancy my child, barely two weeks have passed and already I hold our baby in my arms, funny how mutation works. But you need not worry, he'll avenge you, he has my blood does he not?"  
  
The man stretched out his hand and a gash appeared once again and he stepped through, leaving the dead bodies of his son and his lover behind.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Okay, that's it so far. Review please, I love you guys *HUGS* 


	12. Confrontation and Renewal

Okay everyone, remind me to never ever be subtle, I suck. The man left his son (Gavin) and his lover (Kelly) behind. I worded it horribly. He took the baby. Now, Kelly was with Gavin while she was with the old man, and the old man took his other son which is the baby with him through the portal. I shoulda 'splained that, but I hope that clears it up and on with shout outs!  
  
Red-Angel-Wings: I'm glad you liked it, so ur a Zorro fan? Me too. Do you know that the guy who played Zorro originally was gay? That's why they made the parody 'Zorro, the Gay Blade'  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat: Yes, this is a lot of drama, they need to stop!  
  
Annikask8s2005: I was a little weirded out by writing the prayer part but I figured it would calm her down, I'm glad it wasn't cheesy! I thought Jamie was gonna die too, honest; I didn't know what was going to happen...  
  
Persona the ITG: I didn't either, blame the fingers, my brain won't tell my conscience what's going on!  
  
DemonRogue13: Que viva el Jamie! I don't know what's gonna happen between Logan and Kitty, I'm sorta stuck, but well...we'll see!  
  
TrunksBlue: I hope I cleared it up on top, I figured it was too much to explain in the next chapter! Lol.  
  
Lildaisygirl24: OMG! I wrote an action sequence *the heavens open and angels descend singing* I never thought I'd achieve my life long dream! I'm glad you enjoyed it, the baby leaked out of her.  
  
RoguePheonix: I think everyone would have been very confused if out of nowhere it said...*ahem* 'And RoguePheonix stepped out of the portal and picked up her crying baby...' sounds like a good plot line!  
  
Kitty&LanceSweethearts06: *Gives Kitty&LanceSweetHearts06 a hug while she cries* I actually thought it was kind of corny, but if you like it, its fine with me, thanks for your review!  
  
Sorry for the late update I went to my friends house for one weekend and then I wanted to catch up on the updated fics of everyone else!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Logan and Kitty stared after each other as Xavier left. Logan winced as Xavier's voice entered his mind.  
  
*Be honest* he said and Logan growled. When they were alone, Kitty gingerly walked over and checked his face to see how it looked. He looked fine.  
  
"How you feeling?" she asked. Logan smiled a little.  
  
"I'm all right, how 'bout you?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I'm okay," she said awkwardly and looked around the room. He said nothing and when her eyes met him again she saw so much emotion that it scared her.  
  
"Kitty, I'm, I'm sorry. When you left it was hard for me at the institute. I did everythin' I could to keep myself from goin' to Illinois and bringin' ya back here. When Kelly came along she was always talkin' to me and she looked so much like you with her ponytail and blue eyes, well she didn't really look like ya but I wanted to think that way. Anyway, when she asked me to go out with her, I did. But I swear Kitty, I never touched her. I couldn't. She kissed me but I just couldn't do it back," he finished. He felt stupid and didn't know what else to say. Kitty was just staring at him with the emptiest look and he had no idea what she could be thinking.  
  
His mind went over her risking her life to get to him, knowing that she was hurt. He had overheard Remy mentioning that in the middle of screaming at Rogue. And while he thought she was stupid for having gone after him, her loyalty made him wish he could make everything right, so that he could change his behavior, so that he could have supported her leaving to go to school. He wished he would have called her, visited her, not ran off every time she came to the institute. He wanted to tell her he loved her.  
  
Kitty stared at him and wondered what was on his mind. She wanted to tell him that she hated him. That he had hurt her because he hadn't waited for her the way she had waited for him. She wanted to smack him, to punch him and then tell him that she cared about him and wanted him in her life. Her conflicting emotions gave her nothing to say and she just gazed at him and let her face reveal everything, everything being nothing.  
  
"I promised Hank I would help him with the others," she said quietly and made her way to the door. She heard a whisper and as her hand reached for the handle she stopped breathing, she couldn't move and when she felt his hands on her shoulder she closed her eyes and fought the tears that spilled over her lids. "What?"  
  
"I love you," he said again, just a little more loudly. Logan turned her around and looked into her eyes. His brows were furrowed and he hated the urge he had to just cry with her.  
  
Kitty didn't say a word. She just leaned into him and felt the security of his arms around her; no other words were exchanged as they stayed in each others arms.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" she asked, wondering what he planned to do. She felt Logan's smile as he smothered his face in her thick mane. Before he could say a word thought Kitty touched his bare back and her eyes widened as she realized that he was only wearing a piece of paper. She smiled a little remembering the kiss they had shared and wondered how he would taste now that she was older. She looked into his eyes and reached up to him, her lips separating slightly and then at that moment the door was banged open and Logan and she fell back onto the ground.  
  
Remy peeked around the door and was greeted by a half naked Logan under Kitty. He cocked a brow and grinned.  
  
"Remy didn't know he would be interruptin' a private session," he said. Kitty blushed and phased through Logan and the floor. Logan glared at Remy.  
  
"Dr. McCoy wants ya down homme," Remy said and helped Logan to the elevator. After Dr. McCoy did a check up and he was revealed to be recuperating every second, Logan got a little mental message.  
  
*Logan, we need to talk*  
  
************************************************************************* Why is it so hard to not get cornified? I know this sounded cheesy but I couldn't help myself...too many romance novels! Review please and I am fighting the urge of making a part three...what the part three would be...you'll find out soon enough, your votes will be welcomed 


	13. A Talk To

Yeay! Reviews! I love them, this fic is almost finished, at least this part anyway. I think I just might make a part three, I'll let ya know in the bottom. You're opinions are greatly wanted.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
The Uncanny R-Man: You're reading my fluff O.O Otay...Yeay you liked it, so...I can do whatever I want huh? *grins suggestively*  
  
Red-Angel-Wings: Yeah Witty! My other favorite Parody is Robin Hood: Men in Tights, that movie is so funny!  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat: Oui j'ai juste a mis à jour mon cher chat de chaton d'ombre (Yes I have just updated my dear Shadow-Kitty-Cat {just practicing my French})  
  
Persona the ITG: Yes that was quite contradictory, but hey! I'm happy to have your support! This is the fic that doesn't end for Bob's sake!  
  
Annikask8s2005: That happened to me! But then my letters started leaving so it was very hard to write anything but I and f on the computer, totally sucked. I love typing your name up ^_^ always makes me smile  
  
Trunksblue: yeah...Logan in a paper gown, the own that only has a tie at the neck...ur fic is awesome I'm reading chapter nine now.  
  
DemonRogue13: Yeah corny is good sometimes! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this one better  
  
GiniaTM: *starts crying* You make me so happy. I have decided to make a part three!  
  
RoguePheonix: Girl, me neither, I think that's why I write all these fluffy stories cause in all normality I'd probably kick Logan in his adamantium b***s and tell him to drop dead...but I'm trying to change my sadistic ways and be a fluffy chic!  
  
Lildaisygirl24: I am an expert on romance novels. If you want clean romance with a strong plot pick up Harlequin books my favorite one is 'A Sensible Wife' by Jessica Hart, if you want a really dirty one read 'Sinful Secrets' by Thea Devine, if you want full blast romance you can read stuff by Jude Deveraux, Julie Garwood and Nora Roberts, these are my favorite writers, it all depends on your taste, I love both historical and modern, give them a try. I'm making a part three definitely. You know those little gowns from the hospital that tie at the neck and leave the buttocks exposed ^_^ oh yeah!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Logan pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt when he noticed Tabitha giving him a little wink. The girl was incorrigible, even when she was about to get married. He made his way back to the Professor's office and was greeted with a warm smile. He sat down in the chair across from the desk.  
  
"Well Logan, it seems to me that there was more between you and Kitty then I knew," Xavier began. Logan opened his mouth but Xavier raised his hand and cut off his next words. "No need to explain, I know everything, you didn't do much of hiding it when you came in the room earlier," Xavier finished. "What I want to know though is what you plan on doing about your relationship with her."  
  
Logan groaned and slumped in his chair. He remained quiet and went over the possibilities. He thought one up but decided against it when Xavier sent him a glare. He looked up and ran his fingers through his inky hair.  
  
"Look Chuck, I love 'er, I love 'er more than you or anyone can possibly know. I made a mistake in lettin' her go the first time and I don't plan to repeat it again. So if ya wanna know if I'ma marry 'er...don't doubt it," he finished. Xavier leaned back in his chair, his face solemn. Logan waited for the lecture.  
  
"That was all I wanted to know. I love her like a daughter Logan and I intend to keep an eye on her, so don't think that now that you intend on rectifying your relationship you can do whatever you want. The rules remain clear," he said pointedly and cocked a brow. Logan smirked and stood up.  
  
"I'll be back Chuck, I gotta make one last trip," he said and left the house. Xavier watched through the window as the motorcycle roared away and he allowed himself to smile before going down to check up on Jamie.  
  
***  
  
Kitty and Tabitha walked upstairs to their rooms to get some clothes for a bath. They were both sweat drenched and would soon have to come back down to watch out for the ill. Thankfully everyone was recuperating well, particularly Jamie and Jean. Tabitha noticed her quiet friend who had a small smile on her face.  
  
"Well? What's up?" she asked. Kitty looked at the blonde and grinned.  
  
"He told me he loved me," she said and Tabitha's blue eyes widened.  
  
"Who?" she asked and stood in shock for the next twenty minutes as Kitty filled her in on the details of what had happened between her and Logan. "Out of all people! Badger?! You're crazy!" Tabitha said and laughed. "You have balls! I would never go after him, that's suicide."  
  
Silence followed and before they separated Kitty laughed.  
  
"What?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Out of all people, the first person to get married in this household is the residential Wild Child," Kitty said in shock.  
  
"I know! What happened to my life long dream of sleeping around for money?" Tabitha asked and went to her room, leaving a giggling Kitty behind.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Okay guys, here's the deal. Do you want to see Logan and Kitty getting married? Of course that would mean more issues since a fic is no fun without them, what do you guys think? Or do you want me to cut it off in this season. I hope you enjoyed, review! 


	14. Something old, new and purple?

Hey Guys, apparently this fic doesn't want to end!  I've decided to comply with two desires, so there shall be a season three of this fic, BUT, it'll be the last.  Most want to get the marriage on and others want them to have a regular relationship, so I decided to mix them both.  I'll explain at the end!  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Red-Angel-Wings:  I totally feel u, most of the things I write about have never happened to me…where is all the romance that should be in my life?!  Where?!  They will be getting married…soon, are you willing to wait?  
  
Trunksblue:  Logan is cute in this fic, I was reading it over and he had me like this O.O throughout most of the story. You're welcome  
  
Persona the ITG:  I'm so happy u like it!  I never was a fan until someone requested either a witty or a Logue…or how ever u call it.   
  
DemonRogue13:  Tabitha is so cool!  I love that girl, there is no one in evo that's like her, all of the rocker chics are totally angsty and stuff.  
  
LilDaisyGirl24:  I couldn't help but have Tabby look at Logan's bountiful booty, he's just so sexy *thinks of Hugh Jackman and starts to drool*  
  
Annikask8s2005:  Thanks for the idea, I will definetly be putting it to useLogan is so cornified, the professor doesn't even like that nickname  
  
GiniaTM:  I didn't even think of that!  You are so right!  Bachelor(ette) parties, here we come!  
  
ShadowDancer:  YUP!  I plan to do that!  Read the end note!  ^_^  You're making me excited to write, ahhhhh!  
  
RoguePheonix:  You're totally right, and that's what I plan to do…I can't believe this fic is still going!  But I fell in love with it, there's so much you can do  
  
Angie Chick:  ...Are you a mind reader?!  The next season is definetly going to be humor/romance and action packed.  I feel freeer {that's not a typo ;)} to do more stuff now that they finally solved their friggin' problems.  
  
WolvieFanBoy:  They will!  I'm going to have that in the next fic, coming soon.  I hope u find that to ur liking.  I mean who can resist a bachelor party…or two…  
  
Pietro's lover:  Trust me!  As much as it shocks u, it shocks me.  If I think of them in the actual evo story line, my eyeballs pop out of my head  
  
The Uncanny R-Man:  You always cause the muse to bite me on my left butt cheek.  You have a surprise at the end of season two!  
  
Bane of Jean:  The little baby with the weird powers and the old man is coming soon with a better plot line, and oh yeah…O_O you read all six chapters!  Woah!  You're so cool!  If you're like Tabby then that means u have to be the coolest person, she's my fave evo character, it used to be Rogue but Tabby crept in vewwy slowly!  Instead of a double wedding, can u take a triple?  
  
Shadow-Kitty-Cat:  I did a little of it wrong as someone corrected ^_^ but at least I was close!  Now, they will be getting married, definetly in the trequal to this fic but with a load of adventures that'll be coming through.    
  
And for my beloved Lyranfan, whom reviewed chapter twelve:  I totally agree with you and I'll be putting that idea to use.  They'll be beginning their relationship fresh, with a beautiful goal in mind ^_^, ah the fluff!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kitty sunk into the hot water happily, only her head was dry since she had made sure to fill it up to the top.  Her petite body easily fit into the tub without as much as a bend of a limb.  She poured some shampoo into her hand and massaged it into her scalp, washing off the days sweat and debris.  Her mind began to wander.  
  
She thought of how much she wanted Logan in her life, but not the way it was before.  She didn't want to be treated as a child; she wanted him to see her as the woman she had become.  She had grown up so fast as a mutant and while she lacked experience in the romance area {aside from her relationship with Lance} it didn't mean that he couldn't behave with her as if they had a regular relationship.  
  
She used a puff to wash her delicate skin and winced a little at the cut on her arm.  It stung, since she had forgotten all about it while thinking of him.  Her nose turned red as she remembered almost losing him and she had an intense of urge of finding him and once again sharing her feelings of love.   
  
It was funny how at sixteen she fell in love with the man she knew she'd be with all of her life.  When she had arrived home her mother had known that her daughter was head over heels, she just didn't know whom.  Her mother had told her that as time passed she'd forget that 'boy' who had stolen her heart.  But that 'man' had remained in her thoughts as the time passed by and her love had grown to the point where she knew there was no way that it was just a passing emotion.  Now she had the opportunity of being able to be with him openly and without a problem.    
  
Kitty stood up and wrapped a towel around her wet hair before drying herself off and stepping out of the tub. She wrapped the towel around her body and left the bathroom, reacting to the cool air after leaving the steamy room.  She ran into her bedroom, closed the door and flung the towel off, quickly changing into sweats and a t-shirt before going back down with Tabitha and watching the other mutants.  
  
Before Tabitha knocked on her door to get her to leave, Kitty looked in the mirror.  She knew what to expect between her and Logan, he would ask her to marry him in Las Vegas where no one would know except the professor because he can read minds and then they go off to Canada where they live happily ever after and she has ten kids while he hunts and kills their food with his claws.   
  
Her eyes narrowed at the thought, and she got angry even before anything occurred, a knock brought her out of her reverie.  She stepped out of the room with two novels and passed one to Tabitha so they'd have something to do once they run out of things to talk about.  They made it to the danger room, relieved the others and sat in a chair near the worst patients.  
  
A good while passed and she was beginning to feel claustrophobic since everyone was asleep already, Tabitha noticed her discomfort and smiled.  
  
"Hey why don't you take a little walk outside?" she said and Kitty thankfully complied.  She stepped out of the room and immediately felt better.  She walked barefoot out of the front doors and looked out into the starlit night where she was about to step onto the cool grass and just go down the main paths.  
  
She took a step down when she felt someone grab her shoulder; she turned around to find Logan standing behind her, holding a pair of flip flops.  
  
"Bad move half pint," he said good-naturedly and smiled at her glare.  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled while slipping them on.  "What are you doing here?" she asked and it was his turn to toss her a look.  
  
"What?  I'm not allowed to be near ya any more?" he asked and she gave him a small smile.  
  
"I'm about to take a walk, wanna join me?" She asked and he nodded, fingering the little thing in his jean pocket.  They walked in silence before Logan spoke.  
  
"There's somethin' I wanna ask ya," he began.  Kitty looked up at him expectantly as they stopped walking.  "Look, I know you love me and I care about ya too.  So I figured that what we can do is leave tomorrow in the jet to one of those quickie marryin' places, come back, get our stuff then go off to my place in Canada and just live there."  
  
"Does the Professor know?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, how can he not?" Logan answered.  Kitty thought hard.  
  
"What about food…and children?" she asked and her fears were confirmed.  
  
"Ah, we'll have ten brats and I can get our own food, I've done it before," he said and continued proudly.  "You'll never starve with these," he said and popped a claw.  
  
Kitty blinked for several minutes, Logan looked about worriedly and pulled out the small diamond ring he had gotten with some money he had stashed from his checks from Xavier.  Kitty looked at the ring and blinked some more before letting him know what was good.  
  
"Let me tell you a coupla things.  One I do not plan to get married by Elvis!  Two, if you like, even think about living in a little cabin with ten kids and a dog, you can totally take that ring and stick it where the sun don't shine!"  She said and crossed her arms, attempting an angry look.  It turned more into a pouting display but her speech made Logan think a little on his idea of a great life.  
  
"Uh, well then, what d'ya wanna do?" he asked and regretted it a second later, peace and quiet were apparently not on her mind.  
  
"I wanna have a big wedding with everyone there, and I wanna stay here with the others and fight in the X Men.  And," she took a deep breath.  "I don't want us to rush, maybe we can take a few months to work out our relationship and start working on our wedding in the process."  Needless to say Logan was confused and thus being a man, he didn't want to admit it.  
  
"Uh, sure," he said and his confusion was momentarily forgotten as she threw her arms around his neck and he got to smell her natural scent.  
  
"I love you Logan," she said and he opened his mouth to let her know he cared.  "Say it and die," she whispered in his ears.  
  
"Er, I love you?" he said in question and smiled as she pulled pack.  She grabbed his hand and he looked about awkwardly, wanting to die.  'So this is what having a girlfriend is like,' he thought.  It surely must have been a while.  He looked over to her and realized that this wasn't going to be easy.  She looked at him with a sweet smile and he sighed to himself.  "Maybe we should go back," he said and turned her towards the mansion.  
  
They barely got to the front when he felt Kitty whirl him around and plant a closed mouth smacker right on his lips.  He barely had time to react when she pulled away, looking pleased with her self.  He cocked a brow before allowing a smile to show.  
  
"…you've got a lot ta learn, darlin'," was all he said before leading her into the house.  
  
Kitty noticed Tabitha leaving the room.  
  
"Hey Tabby, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Ororo relieved our posts," Tabitha replied and they made their way to their rooms.  Kitty opened her door and started to walk in when she heard a little noise.  
  
"Uh Tabby?" she called out, not wanting to go in alone.  But her friend had already gone to her room.  She decided to be brave and walked in deeper and tried to locate the scuffing sound.  She then noticed that her drawers were open.  She took a peek inside.  Two seconds later she started screaming when she saw an eye in the midst of her colorful stash of undies.  
  
Logan came bursting into the room and grabbed her shoulders, staring into her pale face.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked and she merely pointed at the drawers.  He exposed his claws and went to peek in; he let out a tiny gasp…much to his consternation…when a little purple head poked from out of the drawer, a green thong hanging from its ear.  "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ah!  Seasonal cliffhanger!  Whoo!  Yup, this was the last chapter of season two of Love is Queer!  Next up!  A relationship that took too damn long to start, Bachelor(ette) parties, the adventures of Logan and Kitty plus a new fiery friend, and a Triple Wedding!  Are you excited?  I hope so.  Sorry for the abrupt ending but what else can I do!  Please keep an eye out for Love is Queer 3:  The Series Finale! 


End file.
